


Jealousy

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [24]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Violence, Body Worship, F/M, Jealousy, POV Second Person, Vaginal Fingering, inspired by Voodoo Doll MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: He couldn’t stand to see the others dolls have you, so he had to do something about it.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on Tumblr on December 14, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series of one Shots. Written for an Anon. Merry Christmas Anon! I hope you enjoy this second Ravi fic! This took way longer to get written than I had intended. Anyway, it’s a spiritual successor to “Why Not me?” but can be read by itself. It’s part of my related one shots inspired by the Voodoo Doll MV. No warm fluffily feelings here.

Ravi held out a photo of _him_ with another woman. You weren’t sure what to feel. Happy that Ravi had managed to get another step closer to finding _him_ or angry that yet another incriminating photo of _him_ surfaced?

“Who is she?” you asked.

“Apparently just some girl he met at a club. She said they hooked up about three weeks ago, but she hasn’t he hasn’t met him since,” Ravi explained.

“Good boy,” you praised, despite your mixed feelings. “Shall I reward you?” Ravi stared at you, frowning. You stepped closer to him and tilted your head, crossing your arms across your chest, his doll in your left hand and a stabbing needle in your right. “Shall I give you what I did last time?”

Ravi stared into your eyes, weighing the possibilities. He shifted and before you could compute what he was doing, pain coursed through your nose.

“Shit, shit, shit, _shit!”_ you cursed, stumbling back as blood spilled from your nose. Your hands rushed to your nose, pinching and shifting it to make sure it wasn’t broken. Ravi snickered where he stood, shaking his fist out. You shot a glare at the doll, trying to figure out just what to do. It wasn’t like you weren’t used to blood, but it usually wasn’t yours that you had to clean up. Not to mention your only lines of defense were now in Ravi’s territory. The shock of his punch had caused you to drop the needle and his doll to the ground, and both presently rested at his feet.

“That worked a lot better than I thought it would,” Ravi said, amused. He stepped over the doll and needle. In kind, you stumbled back. At least you were in your room rather than in the kennel. The others couldn’t see this embarrassing situation. “As good as a blow job sounds, I have other things in mind.” With two long strides, he closed the distance between you. He grabbed both of your arms and yanked them away from your nose. The blood that’d pooled in your nose spilt out.

“Let. Me. Go,” you commanded him. He ignored your order and forced you to turn around, shifting your arms so he could hold them together behind your back. Cursing inwardly, you struggled against his strong grip. He pushed you towards your wooden thrown in the back of the room.  Swinging you around, he sat down on the chair. Taking a firm grip your arm, he released your hands and pulled you onto his lap.  He snaked his arms around you, forcing you to stay with a tight hug. You wrinkled your nose, then instantly regret it as it stung. “Just what are you trying to accomplish?”

Placing his chin on your shoulder, he brought his lips to your ear. “You said you didn’t want or need what I have to offer you anymore,” he growled, the hum of his deep voice reverberating through your body. “But I need you. Just be mine again for this moment.”

“Is this what you want for your reward?” you asked, unamused by the situation. He squeezed you tighter.

“Just let me touch you for a bit,” he begged, voice gruff with desire. You scoffed, relaxing slightly into his arms. You couldn’t get away with the situation as it was, so you decided to comply until you found an opening in his defenses. Recognizing your laxer state as the go ahead that it was, Ravi tentatively reached up and cupped your breast. He pressed a gentle kiss just below your ear as he began to firmly massage your tit. His touch was gentle, skilled yet firm. His long fingers deftly sought out your nipple through your dress, teasing it to attention. His other hand slid down your waist slightly to rest on your hip. With a motion similar to the one he used to play with your tit, he massaged your hip while gathering your skirt up. You sighed into his touch. Yes, Ravi’s fingers were the best damn fingers on the planet.

Once your skirt was hitched high enough to completely reveal your leg and underwear, his hand left your breast and slid down your thigh. His restraining arm slid back to your waist, gripping you tighter. He ran his hand up and down your thigh, painting invisible designed onto your flesh.  With each new lap he completed, his touch came closer to your inner thigh. You shifted in his lap, the motion quickly making you aware that he was starting to get excited. At least one of you was. While his touch was nice—more than just nice—you just weren’t feeling anything strong enough to get you in the mood.

“You’ve got the body of a goddess,” Ravi murmured against your ear as he slid his hand between your legs to massage your inner thigh.

“You worship me like a goddess,” you replied amused by his musing.

“The queen of hell, goddess of the underworld.” His fingers drew circles on your thigh, making their way up to your underwear. You realized your nosebleed had stopped. The blood was drying uncomfortably on your face, distracting you from his touch. When his fingers finally made contact with your underwear, he shifted beneath you, licking his lips. With a feather light touch, he ran his fingers up your genitals before pulling his hand completely away. He brought his fingers to your lips. You opened your mouth and took them in. You sucked and licked the digits for a few seconds before biting down and sinking your teeth deep into his flesh. The taste of blood filled your mouth.

Ravi cursed and tried to jerk his hand away, but you griped him tight, making sure the wounds were as deep and irritated as possible. In his struggle to get you to release his fingers, he let go of your waist. The moment you were no longer restrained, you let him go and bolted from his lap. But before you could get far, he’d grabbed your wrist and threw you to the ground. He stood over you and clenched his fist. You scooted away from him, but he stepped over you and lowered himself so that he was straddling your waist. He punched your face again.

“I can’t stand the idea of giving you back to them,” Ravi spat, raising his fist again.

“Jealous bastards never change,” you hissed right back.

“You aren’t any better than me,” he growled as he hit you again. The blow hit you hard on two levels. You knew you couldn’t deny his words. You wouldn’t have been so bothered earlier if you weren’t at least the slightest bit jealous seeing _him_ in pictures with other women. Ravi’s hands moved to cup your face, his thumb caressing the fresh cut he’d left on your cheek. His angered expression melted into sorrow as he examined your face. This was your second chance to escape.

Knowing you couldn’t make it more than a few steps without seriously distracting him, you reached for the small table that sat beside your chair. Jostling it by the foot, you managed to knock off a few needles. You gripped the largest needles your fingers could find and stabbed them into his arm. He hissed and pulled back. Taking the chance, you twisted, throwing all your weight into the movement. You tumbled over, reversing your positions. You scrambled to your feet and ran across the room to his doll.

With the doll and the stabbing needle safely back in your grip, you turned back to face him. He stared at you from where you’d left him. He hadn’t moved other than to pull the needles out. His intense gaze met yours. It was as if his expression was telling you to go ahead and do your worst.

“You got your reward, but earned yourself a punishment as well,” you spat. You lifted the needle up and stabbed it just below the doll’s heart. Ravi crumpled, griping his chest. You removed the needle and stabbed again, slightly lower. You repeated this process until you reached the doll’s crotch. With extra zeal, you stabbed and twisted the needle into its crotch, delighting in cry Ravi emitted when you did.

No longer worried about Ravi acting out again, you pulled the needle out and crossed the room to the table behind your chair. You selected a strong black thread from the sewing supplies on the table and pulled a few yards out before biting it off. Doubling the thread, you began to tie Ravi’s doll up, looping the thread behind its neck and pulling it forward. After tying the thread in a very loose noose, you pulled each end and brought them around to the back, knotting it again and effectively binding his arms to his sides. You repeated the loop and knot a few more times to make sure the binds were strong enough, ending at the back. Still having a few feet of the thread left, you pulled the doll’s hands behind its back and looped them together at the wrist several times. Finally satisfied with the job, you pulled the remaining thread up and knotted it to the loop behind his neck.

It was a shitty job, but it served its purpose of immobilizing Ravi. A small smirk twitched onto your lips when you finally looked up at Ravi and saw him uncomfortably stretched in the same position as the doll. But the motion stung. The places where he hit you were undoubtedly bruised black. Remembering the strikes made you shake—shake in fear and anger. No matter how much you tried to guard yourself from getting hurt like that again, they always found ways to get at you.

“You can stay like that for a while,” you spat at Ravi as you turned away from him. Clenching your free hand, you looked at the covered shelf that rested behind your throne. It was time to dig out that spell for healing. But even if you could heal the wounds he’d created on your face, it wouldn’t be so easy to suppress the painful memories he’d brought back to the front of your mind.


End file.
